My Eyes, Your Tools
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Alternate Universe, Future) (Slight Gore, Medical, X-Ray) Also known as Tom is too damn tired of hearing his two friends fight and nearly beats the shit out of the two of them while trying to escape.


div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" role="article"  
div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; overflow-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Being trapped in a room with no doors with your three ex-friends was one thing, being trapped in said room with said ex-friends while all four of you were in the throws of labor was another thing entirely. The room itself wasn't too big, maybe a little bigger than an elevator car. But that itself didn't matter. The four of them were tied up in heavy, stiff wooden chairs and he could feel the squirming of his baby trying to spread his legs. All four of them were tied with their arms behind the chairs, knees bound together as well as their thighs. The ankles were tied to the front legs of the chair. And he'd be able to get out of this if he wasn't weighed down and in heavy labor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Fuck-!" Hearing the curse from the dark brunette next to him, he tried to maneuver his hands so he could hold the rough hands. How their captors were able to find the fugitive he'd never know, but it had to have been months previous. Just like the rest of them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~~~ Flashback ~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Let go of me!" He struggled in his bonds, the elastic material becoming tight around his wrists./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Not a chance Thomas~. Now be a good boy and relax." Feeling his body being lifted into the air, he stiffened up as a metal tip was pressed through the skin of his throat, his head growing foggy but staying awake. He lost control of his limbs, the four becoming heavy on his torso./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So good! I think your behavior deserves a reward don't you?" His heart could be heard in his ears, it going at thirty beats per second it seemed. His body became chilled, his clothes being slipped off his person slowly. It took a few moments before he noticed how pale his skin really was, the dark straps going across his chest and /"Such a good boy~ relax now, don't want all that hard work to go to waste." He felt exhaustion hit him like a wave, falling into unconsciousness as he felt a thin cover being placed over him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Being brought back to the present by a grip on his other wrist, he barely let the whimper in pain leave his throat. Glancing around behind himself to the best of his ability, he took better note of who was the one to grip his wrist./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Thomas, that's your left wrist correct?" Stiffening up in his seat, he nodded before realizing that the action couldn't be seen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yes that is my wrist. Do you need something of me?" He nearly tried to lace his fingers with the hand thinking that was what was wanted before he realized what arm it was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Can you hit the button on my forearm?" Blinking a few times behind the goggles, he managed to twist his wrist enough to reach the metallic forearm and hit the button, hearing a thud on the floor below them. Glancing in the direction, he watched the now handless arm free itself from the binds. So that's what he did./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'll untie you three in a few moments after I get my hand back." Sighing softly, he lost his breath after a moment when another contraction ran up his spine. It took a few moments before he felt the ties on his wrists loosen up for him to get his hands free. Edd and Matt were untied not even moments later, both of them rubbing their wrists. It was a little harder to get their legs and ankles untied, Edd and Matt beginning to pace the room as he tried to adjust his goggles./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Damn, there's no way to find the exit." Watching the ginger curse lightly while running his fingers over the walls, he had one hand rubbing the front of his belly while using the other to adjust his goggles. He accidentally hit a button as kicking lined up with his next contraction, his view going black and white in an instant. It startled him enough to have him fall back onto his chair with a yelp./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tom are you alright?" Glancing around, he almost fell from the chair when he looked to who he guessed was Matt. Well those were bones./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Holy shit, I can see your skeletons." He couldn't tell the reactions from the other three, but he could tell who was who. Getting startled by something he couldn't see touching his visor, he felt a warm hand hold his chin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You turned on the X-ray function." Mumbling a soft 'oh' he took another glance around the room, watching as the tallest of the four of them practically collapsed onto the floor by one of the corners./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Edd?!" All three of them moved to encircle the dark brunette, his own middle heavy on his hips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Fuck, I feel like my stomach is about to pop." Watching as both hands were taken, he placed both of his own against the tallest's middle, moving the heavy fabric. He could see through the clothes almost too well with the current setting, but it was much clearer, and if he was hearing right more comfortable for the other, that he do it this way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It was another few minutes before he moved back a bit, removing his vest and unbuttoning the sleeves of his dress shirt. He was helped to get the two coats off Edd, the fabrics being thrown onto one of the chairs. Might as well get prepared for what was doubtlessly going to happen before they could get out. Himself and Matt watched as their leader moved to kneel behind the dark brunette, arms being held back. The movements were visible through the setting his visor was still in, his attention being pulled to the grouping of small bones that rested above his old friend's pelvis. It took another moment for him to look to the other two in the room, gasping as he realized what exactly he was looking at./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tom?" Jumping a bit at being addressed, he felt a few kicks as he tried to calm down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Sorry. Just realized I can see the babies and it took me by shock." He saw the silhouette of heads nodding./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""How many? It would be easier to work through if we knew." Taking another look, he held up four fingers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""There's four between you three, Matt has two. I don't think I can accurately tell for myself, but it feels like more than one." Being motioned closer, he felt as a hand pressed buttons along the side of his visor, finally able to see somewhat normally again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""So between the four of us that's six at the leas-" He watched as Edd's hazel eyes squeezed shut, words cutting off as the crotch of the brunette's pants began to catch fluid visibly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Looks like the first is ready. Now why don't you try listening to your body instead of your three brain cells." He wasn't about to get in the middle of a petty argument, but did they really need to start this now?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well I'm sorry I run off common sense Red Leader sir. Fuck, I don't like how this feels- Tom, what the hell was that for?!" Pinching Edd's and then Tord's sides, he huffed lightly before pressing his hand against the underside of the brunette's middle in an attempt to move the heavy skin to reach the taller's pants./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Maybe I wouldn't need to do that if you both would stop arguing like children while in labor! And it's not only you two in the same predicament, so shut up!" He motioned for Matt to help him, the ginger opening and pulling Edd's pants down before the boxers. His words got the duo to shut their mouths thankfully, at least before he slapped the two of them senseless./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm supposed to listen to my body right? It's telling me to push." Blinking a few times, he nodded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yes, do that." Watching the dark brunette close his eyes, he watched the body in front of him tense up. Edd's face turned a deep shade of red, himself watching as the other two adjusted the fugitive's legs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Hell, Tom get ready, it's coming quick. Fuck it hurts." Nodding, he could see the top of the forthcoming head. He used both hands to cup at the obstruction, the slimy texture making him want to flinch back. He could see as the other two flinched at each pained groan Edd made, the sound tapering off towards the end. Catching the squaling baby girl in his bare arms, he felt as the infants hidden within him squirmed more as he handed the small girl off to her 'mother'./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""There she is, barely in the world and already pissed off at it. Sound like anyone we know?" Snorting softly, he watched his leader tug on dark brown locks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I wouldn't be making jokes like that with the position you're in now. Shit, I'm using your shoulder to stand." Watching as his leader stood up using the wall and Edd's shoulder, he kept an eye on the dark blonde leader as the latter began pacing around the room with his flesh hand against the wall. Matt was busy helping Edd clean his daughter and swaddle her in the grungy black overcoat, so he used one of the chairs to get him up off his knees./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What are you doing?" He stepped closer slowly, his movement calming the beings in his middle for the moment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Trying to find a way out of here. I'd rather have this kid in me while we escape. I could use the laser function in my arm if I knew what was on the opposite side of these walls…" Both of them paused, glancing to each other. He rolled his eyes before turning to let the other adjust his visor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Let's get this over with, I don't want to have my kids here as much as you do. I'm trusting you not to let me fall since I can't see much other than structure outlines." Feeling a hand against his shoulder, he opened his eyes again, looking around. All four walls had a dark area surrounding them, no patches of light color. It wasn't till he glanced down before up that he figured it out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Thomas? Did you find it?" He nodded, pointing to the center most tile of the ceiling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""The only way out is to go up. This room is surrounded by dirt on four sides, and I can't tell what's under us." Directing his leader on which tile could be removed, he managed to turn the setting off on his own. He watched as Edd climbed out first, baby girl strapped to his chest with rope, before each of them were helped up after./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""That way's a dead end, so let's get going in the other direction." Watching his leader begin moving forward, he followed behind Edd. They passed a few cross-halls without issue, but after a while he realized that Matt was trailing behind them. Walking slower to allow the ginger to catch up, he stopped when he actually saw the condition that Matt was in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Did your water break?" Whispering softly, he grabbed onto the ginger's arm carefully. He was given a minute nod in response to his question, and after a moment he pulled one of the ginger's arms over his shoulders before helping the other catch up with the again bickering duo. Seriously, they were like an old married couple with how much they fought./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Guess that'd make him a marriage counselor with how much he's tried to keep them from outright fighting./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""We might need to find somewhere to hide real soon, Matt's are about ready. And if you both stopped arguing you would've realized that he almost got left behind." Speaking only just loud enough for the two to hear him, he could tell that one of Matt's knees started to buckle. "Just wait a few more moments and you'll be able to rest." Watching as the duo in front of them stopped, he sighed softly as Edd took hold of Matt before they were led off to a silent corridor. Kneeling down in front of the ginger, he noticed his leader move to the end of the hall to keep watch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You've got this, all I'm here for is to catch the babies. Work with your body Matt, start when you're ready." He got a nod as a response, watching as the ginger began his work to get the two infants out. He kept glancing around, his eyes moving to Tord's frame quite often. Being brought back to attention by a pained whimper, he traced his fingers against the crowning head lightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It hurts so bad." Watching as Edd covered Matt's mouth just before the ginger could scream, he caught the head in his hands, noticing how even under the bloody fluid the hair looked to be a mix of ginger and brown./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""The first head is out, just keep going." Watching the other nod, he managed to catch the first of two in a moment, handing the girl over./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""We need to move once Matt's ready. There are some walking steps coming towards us." Hearing the words, he watched as Matt moved to stand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm ready now. The second can wait a bit longer." He was shocked, but helping the other a bit more with getting up, he moved to follow Tord's lead. Edd was helping Matt keep up so he wouldn't get left behind, a very noticeable limp from the latter as he was still in labor. He tried to glance back every so often to make sure that the other two were staying with them, but he seemed to have forgotten to do it after a few minutes as his wrist was pulled back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""The second is coming and I don't know what to do to help him." Nodding, he told the dark brunette to let Tord know before rushing down to where Matt was against the wall as best as he could. Kneeling down on the floor, he felt something tear inside him and soak his already dark pants but decided to ignore it until after Matt was done. He didn't need to start more problems for them. Catching the head as the ginger shoved it out, he watched as Matt moved his first to calm her down a little more as the small infant began to fuss. Now that Matt was almost done, it would just be himself and Tord to go. Catching the shoulders and torso, he tugged the second newborn free before handing the boy over./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""We'll get them cleaned up a little and go. One of each Matt." Doing as he himself said, he helped the other up and fixed before using the wall to get back onto his feet. His body position shifted whoever was in him into another position, himself feeling a head move through his cervix. Like hell he was going to let the kid out himself, but he wasn't going to stop his body from doing anything./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Sir? Are you alright? You're limping." Glancing up towards his leader, he tried to keep his walking as normal as he could. He saw the blonde leader freeze for a moment before trying to go back to his regal pace. Yeah that wasn't going to deter him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I have no idea what you are talking about Thomas. I feel perfectly fine." Rolling his eyes, he felt the first of his shifting through his body, the head only barely an inch from crowning./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Right, of course you are. Have any clue where we are and how long it will take for us to get out?" He watched dual silver eyes glance over to him, the other trying to register if anything was wrong with himself, other than being in labor of course./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""We're almost out. Just a while longer before we get out through the back door and I'll be able to call for transport." He shook his head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades." Watching the silver eyes squint, he couldn't help but laugh a little despite the pain in his crotch. Speaking of, he felt the head begin to spread him. It stung, and he wanted to just move to be next to the wall so he could push. But he didn't, instead he placed his hands against his front trying to feel how many he still had behind the first. He barely stayed standing as he felt two infant sized bodies quite literally roll inside him in opposite directions, nearly getting sick onto the floor with the motion. Okay, so that made three, not the best for the situation but it was going to happen. Feeling the first head slip into his pants, he barely managed to keep his walking proper, all air leaving his lungs at a few kicks as well as his arm being pulled again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Okay, this kid thinks that it is absolutely necessary to make their appearance right this moment. And I see that one of yours is already coming out. As much as I hate to say this, we need to stop to birth." Looking over to the dark blonde, he nodded as he pulled the taller into a hallway they nearly passed. Edd and Matt were told to keep watch as the two of them moved onto the floor a little ways further down the hall. Moving to kneel on the floor, he felt his pants get a little tighter in the crotch area and try pressing the head backwards before he slipped the fabric off his hips. Holding the head in one hand, he moved to cup the other's crowning child with the other./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He watched as Tord's face scrunched up in pain and concentration, smiling as he watched the head sliding through the other. Giving his own push, he felt the shoulders pushing through him, soft panting gasps coming from his mouth as he pulled the head up against his lower stomach and felt the hips and legs coming through in moments. Adjusting how he held his first of three, he felt a hand move to help him hold the child against his chest. He held the head coming free from the other as it slipped out, his daughter whining softly against his skin. He couldn't feel the second moving yet, and he was beyond glad for that. Catching The shoulders of his leader's child, he moved the small body how he had done his own as the torso and hips slide out before the legs and feet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It wasn't long before he got all four of them cleaned up as much as possible, able to feel the duo shifting in his womb as he held his daughter while walking with the other three. He was now the only one who was carrying still, and that meant that they were moving much faster while at the same time a little louder. Being led to some sort of hidden exit, he felt as two more infants were placed in his arms, Edd and Tord moving to open it wider and make sure it was all clear for them to get out. He could feel as the second baby shifted a little before moving through his normally tight muscles, himself holding back a gasp at the feeling. There was no point in notifying the other three to his predicament just yet, especially when they could be found at any moment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""We just need to get far enough into the woods that we'll be unable to be tracked before I can contact base. And you will be coming with us." Sighing as he watched the two begin bickering again, he glanced over to where Matt was, the ginger shaking his head. Feeling the second baby moving through him, he tried to keep calm and collected as he could while holding the three newborns in his arms. Yeah this was not going to be pretty./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Now who said I was going with you? I'm going back to where I was with my daughter." Yep, not pretty at all. How much training does a person need to be a marriage counselor?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Can you both stop and shut the hell up? I am in no ability or mood to beat you both senseless, especially when I have my second crowning and a third beating me up from the inside." Keeping from actually yelling at the two, he felt an arm wrap around his back in an attempt to keep him standing. The duo he yelled at turned to face him, both shocked into silence by his words. He barely stood for a moment longer, two arms lifting him while another two took the three infants from his arms. He felt himself being carried further into the wooded area, until they reached a clearing and he was set down on a patch of grass./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Why didn't you say anything sooner? We could've stopped sooner to help you finish." Feeling his pants being pulled down again, he felt as a thumb traced against his stretched opening. His breath hitches a bit as the contractions forced his infant through his body, the third little baby squirming around in him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""And risk is getting caught? I think the hell not. These two were going to wait till we got somewhere safe whether that meant I had to push one back in or deal with a head in my pants." Baring down harshly with the contraction, he could feel the burn as the head began crowning. It wasn't the worst feeling ever, but it was pretty damn close. Watching as Matt took the place of his leader, he gave no consideration for his own safety nor his muscles as he outright shoved the head out of him. It stung, but he was glad as he watched the ginger adjust his hold on most the weight of his second child./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tom that was reckless of you right there. Wait a moment before pressing the shoulders out. You said there's a third one?" Nodding, he unbuttoned his vest as far it had been done up before as well as his dress shirt. It wasn't like he would be needing them as much at this point. Pushing after waiting through a few contractions, he felt the shoulders slipping through him. Groaning softly as he felt the third squirming around, he pressed down feeling the rest of the small body leave him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""One of each so far, he's a little fussy. Give me a moment and I'll hand him to you after I untangle his cord from what I guess was his sister's." Nodding, he placed his hand against the side of his stomach before he felt the tug followed by the third infant being pulled through his muscles. Letting out his breath with a wheeze, he cried out softly in pain./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Matt you're pulling the third- AH!" Bringing his right hand to his mouth, he bit into the appendage to muffle his sounds of pain. The ginger seemed to have frozen in place at his words, and he felt his first son being placed on his chest while still connected to him. Pushing down on the next contraction, he could feel as something much smaller than a head left him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Relax, but he's coming out feet first. Try being a bit more careful, we can't do anything to help if something goes wrong until we get back to base." He blinked a few times behind the goggles before nodding, understanding the predicament. It didn't take long to get the legs and hips out, himself noticing how the other two men had moved over to watch him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""He's got broad shoulders, damn this hurts." Hissing out the words, he felt as the first shoulder popped out of him followed by the second. Taking a break before the head began coming through, he looked down seeing the body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""There's reinforcements in route to take us back to base." He glanced over to his leader, noticing the dark brunette on the ground tied up to keep from running off. The blonde must have found the time to do so between the call and coming over to check his progress. Nodding, he ran his fingers over the small back of his infant son that was laying on his chest before pushing lightly. The head stretching him hurt as anything, and if anyone asked he wouldn't butter it up. Feeling as the head slipped further out, he gasped a sigh of relief when it left him. Finally, he was done./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""And there's the transport back. Just in time." Feeling his pants being pulled back onto him, he took the youngest against his chest before glancing up into the sky, watching the tones darken from light blue to blood orange and finally reaching dusk. He had heard the sound of motors above, the engines from aircraft passing over. He was helped to his feet after a moment, his hips aching as he was helped to the helicopter. Hearing a few shouts from behind him, he sighed softly before turning around./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Are you two still bickering? What is it now?" Half limping over to the duo, he clenched his teeth at the verbal struggle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I will not go with the lot of you, especially since this arse has me labeled as a criminal." Sighing as he watched his leader tug on the dark brunette's forearm and fail at pulling the taller. He watched these actions continue for a few more moments before limping closer and tugging on the robotic appendage./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""At least come with us to make sure that both you and your daughter are alright. After all that a compromise can be made, alright. Will that keep you both from going at each other's throats?" He watched the two for a few more moments before turning and moving back to the helicopter. His words must've had some effect on the duo, as he watched the dark brunette cooperating while uncuffed all the way back to the base./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"All four of them were stuck in the medbay for well over two weeks, between the initial check over and when all seven infants could be free from incubator. During that time he really had to keep the duo from fighting, but at least he had help in the form of staff holding sedatives. Eventually everything was worked out, and all seven bundles of hyper energy pulled soldiers down over the years, three or four joining the miniature platoon over time./p  
/div  
/div  
div class="afterword preface group" style="border: 0px #222222; outline: #111111; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em 2.5em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; background: #333333; color: #eeeeee; box-shadow: none; float: none;" role="complementary"  
div id="work_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"4445 words [holy shit]/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"This was that future Tom request SisterSauce made in What The Hell but with my own sort of twist based off some stuff I was messing around with in Sims 4./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"This fic was jokingly called 'Tom the marriage counselor' in my documents [and that was referenced to quite a few times early in the fic]./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~Redd/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
